rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
PAE prologue scene 4 Incestuous Household
Prologue — ''Papa Abandons My Family'' part 2 →}} : Summary: Before abandoning family their father Elfgifu and Wulfsige will have a night of sexual pleasure. Elfgifu finally figures out that she loves Leofflæd and the feelings are reciprocal. Boudicca and you are shood up the stairs before two 6-year-olds do the wild thing. : Location: Inside Home at Rithertun : Time: Night, 11 years ago (the protagonist is 6-years-old). : Cast: Wulfsige Athelradson (father), Elfgifu Athelradson (eldest sister, 14-years-old), Leoflaed Athelradson (2nd eldest, 13-year-old), Boudicca Athelradson (7th sister and your twin, 6-years-old), and Athelbert Athelradson (both current age and 6-years-old), and Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig. : Content: Incest, TILF. If TILF is disabled : from black Closing your eyes not wanting to see your sister masturbate and more, you hear the bed play your eldest sister and Papa engaged. You know that you have no moral footing to stand on Boudicca and your lovemaking then and now. You heard Leof's comment that night, 『This is an incestuous household!』 Incest; plus the love between children not ready for the implications that brought up. Still, you had participated in both. You dive into incest between you and your love to this day. : to black If gay : from black So you do not have to see the sex between a man and girl you turn your back, trying to block out the sounds of their love play though having no grounds of extra-gender, sexual relations beyond propagating of the species with your ties with Boudicca, you'd rather not watch it among others. You love Boudicca in a nonsibling way after all. Still. 【Athelbert】 *sigh* Incest, no reason to look down of Wulfsige or Elfgifu either with you and Boudicca endeavoring beyond that line, as does the rest of the family recalling Leof's comment, 『This is an incestuous household!』 *giggle* Hearing someone falling on the stairs you look and cannot hold back the laughter seeing Leof sprawled on the floor, her pants undone, her face red. : to black If lesbian : from black 【Athelbert】 Incest, no reason to look down of Wulfsige or Elfgifu with you and Boudicca endeavoring beyond that line, as does the rest of the family recalling Leof's comment, 『This is an incestuous household!』 *giggle* Hearing someone falling on the stairs you look and cannot hold back the laughter seeing Leof sprawled on the floor, her pants undone, her face red. You feel your sex heat up knowing why Leof was masturbating with her and Elfgifu's relationship later on. : to black If TILF is enabled : from black After spending several minutes wrapped in one another's arms Elfgifu pulls free, Papa's eyes closed he gives a small whimper. Checking that her siblings had finished the cleanup and apparently were upstairs Ælf gets to her knees disrobing herself, undresses her papa, then laying in his arms skin-to-skin, she strokes her hand down Wulfe's side, watching his face as he finally begins to relax. Reaching for her papa's hand, Ælf takes it lightly and firmly, guiding it to her near-adult pubic hair, pushing his fingers unwaveringly to her moist sex. It was then that Wulfe partially pulls out of the deep depression looking lovingly into his eldest daughter's eyes, fingers feeling the petals of her private parts, she releases a soft moan. He knows that she looks strikingly like his wife, Godgifu, though Wulfe looks deep within Ælf's eyes, he understands, that is not why he wants her here bedding him, he is in love with her, not the image but her. 【Wulfsige】 (I hope she feels the same.) Working one of her breasts Ælf rolls over on her back, the other roughly strokes Papa's hand between her widening legs, while he continues to look at his daughter's face showing the pleasurable emotions that surge through her body. Ælf remembers, she double checks the stairway to see if anyone was peeping. She had caught Leofflæd watching Elfgifu and Papa's lovemaking several times before. First, it was Leof's curiosity, over time though, she spied Leof masturbating. Before sending her back to bed in the past, noticing several times that Leof was watching her intently she felt a deep longing was growing within, Ælf due to her age did not know what the feeling was at first, though it became apparent over time. Ælf was falling in love with Leof. There Leof was, a rise in Ælf's lust as she became aware of Leof's gaze intent upon her. She felt a surge of exhibitionism come over her remembering what she had felt before. 【Elfgifu】 Beginning to realize this, Ælf cheeks brighten red. (Does she love me as well?) As the thought surfaces, a surge between her legs rises, she screws her eyes tight while cumming intensely, lightning cascading through her body. Wulfe, thinking he brought such joy to his daughter, rubbing the harder he drove his fingers deeper into her box, being quite sensitive from the hard cum Ælf winces, she tries to hide it wanting to give Papa nothing but joy when bedding him. 【Elfgifu】 Recovering from the core of her strong orgasm Ælf, still looking at Leof with a loving smile, mouths, 『We will talk about this later.』 Why has she not been ordered to go to bed? Embarrassed at being seen again, Leof roughly launches her masturbation two fingers bury themselves deep within her backdoor, the palm of the other hand kneads her painfully erect clit until orgasming hard, moans escaping her lips as her face falls into the light, her cheeks flare with embarrassment. Ælf bites her lip to guard against laughing, a small rivulet of blood finds its way to the sheets. Recoiling Leof remains within the shadows caressing her clit softer this time guarding against being overcome as a moment ago. Silently the twins have come down the stairs unseen watching in innocent confusion as they keep to the shadows. Looking to her side seeing she is not alone on the stairs Leof smiles knowing that neither of the twins is here for Ælf, Leof's love, having seen the twins sharing the same bed many times in the past. Leof sends them to bed. Or she tries to as Boudicca begins to argue keeping her voice down guarding so Papa and Ælf do not hear them. Stomping her foot missing the step she was sure was there, she begins to fall again as the twins quickly made themselves scarce. That brings Ælf's attention back to the stairs thinking to see Leof sprawled on the floor and there she was. Once more she held her laughter in, delivering an evil grin to her sister. Papa mounts over Ælf's thighs, bringing her thoughts back to him, while he takes a handful of tit, massaging it roughly she grabs the other, her strength tries to match Papa's, failing, mattering not, her face transforms into an o-face of pleasure. 【Elfgifu】 「Harder Papa! ♥ ♥ Rougher, please···! ♥」 she screams. Wulfe looks down at his daughter's hands massaging her clit hard and fast in circular motions. Riding her breast as roughly as he could, squeezing to near crushing, stabbing with fingernails deep into her flesh, he takes one of her rock hard nipples, mashing it till her tears begin to flow, her expression near orgasmic. Ælf screams out loud, forgetting the children upstairs, she pants and moans where everyone would hear waking up those that were asleep no doubt. Dropping into the deeper shadows, Leof wished for union with Ælf, taking Wulfe's place to make love with her. Closing her eyes, she imagined it was Ælf's hands that were invading her ass and cunt. Having pleasured his daughter he rolls over on his back, Ælf grins, mounts her papa taking his entire cock in one stroke, ass facing him wiggling it for his pleasure. Seeing the offered asshole, Wulfe slowly pushes his index finger to the second knuckle. 【Elfgifu】 Ælf moans for more, 「Two··· No three fingers, please.」 【Elfgifu】 Looking at Leof, forgetting neither knows the other's feelings, Ælf makes it plain as she mouths, 『I want your fist deep in me!』 Recalling that Leof does not know her feelings Ælf knows she has confessed to her. Face burning bright Ælf looks to Leof. Without a doubt realizing Ælf loves her mouth drops open, and her masturbation ceases though her fingers remain in the two orifices, Leof realizes that they will be one soon. Overcome as she feels her papa's cock begin to twitch deep inside her pussy. Turning her head quickly she offers a huge smile, again forgetting the children, she howls. 【Elfgifu】 「Yes! More, Papa ♥ Angels, more ♪ Deeper Papa···! Deeper···♪」 Wanting Papa and Leof to offer their unique lovemaking Ælf sees only them within her imagination. She hopes to make that happen soon. Her papa his back arches, his cum hitting deep into her womb, Ælf back and neck arched as well staring at the ceiling she lets loose another cry. 【Elfgifu】 「Oh ♥ ♥ ♥ the Angels have descended ♪ ♪」 Cumming hard as the sperm fills her belly knocking her over the edge, this time it was Papa that made her cum, that she had no doubt. With that, Ælf collapses upon Papa's legs unconscious. Aroused Leof begins masturbating hard as she can using both orifices, adding as many fingers up her ass as Ælf. Then Leof is hit with a massive orgasm. Ælf was unconscious on Papa's bed, his arms, and legs wrapped around her dropping off to sleep, Leof slowly dragging herself up the stairs. It was then that Leof saw only three beds occupied. First the twins then the other four all sharing beds, the twins on one, of course, Sunngifu and Wāðsige on another, finally Mildþryð and Æðegifu pressing together. 【Leofflæd】 Envious Leof laid down in her bed. 「This is an incestuous household,」as she closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. Before Leof was claimed by sleep she heard her siblings begin to giggle. She giggles too with hand over mouth. : to black Prologue — ''Papa Abandons My Family'' part 2 →}} Category:PAE story